


Дыхание

by MidnightWitch



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drugs, Execution, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWitch/pseuds/MidnightWitch
Summary: Обычно родственные души становятся возлюбленными или лучшими друзьями, живя и радуясь своему чудесному взаимопониманию. И только два упрямца, желающие прогнуть этот мир под себя, предпочли мучиться вместо того, чтобы просто принять свою связь.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 7





	1. Конец игры

Всё началось в последний зимний день 1986-го года. Эл Лоулайт очень хорошо помнил это аномально тёплое двадцать восьмое февраля. Ему было семь лет, и он, конечно, тогда не подозревал, что однажды станет самым известным в мире детективом со стопроцентной раскрываемостью дел. Тогда он был всего лишь очень одарённым ребёнком, воспитанником дома Вамми. Эл не помнил своих родителей и потому не скучал по ним. Когда ему исполнился год, он оказался в обычном английском сиротском приюте, откуда его в четыре года забрал Ватари, узнав о гениальности странного нелюдимого мальчика.

На двадцать восьмое февраля был назначен организованный поход воспитанников дома Вамми на ярмарку. Дети предвкушали этот поход целый месяц и боялись, что его отменят из-за валившего всю неделю снега. Но утром последнего зимнего дня Эл подошёл к окну и увидел, что небо вдруг прояснилось. Как будто кто-то сверху раздвинул тяжёлые тучи, чтобы озарить дом Вамми светом. Эл на ярмарку идти не очень хотелось, он предпочёл бы остаться в приюте и почитать любимую книгу, а не толкаться целый день в толпе народа. Но Ватари настоял на том, что ему тоже нужна смена обстановки, и, главное, там продают сладости. Последний аргумент заставил маленького гения передумать.

Сейчас Эл уже точно не помнил, как так получилось, что он отбился от группы и попал в странную тёмную палатку, пропахшую благовониями. В его памяти осталась пожилая цыганка с ярко-красными губами и огромными золотыми серьгами. Они качались, когда женщина двигалась, и завораживали Эл, вводя в некое подобие транса. Она схватила мальчика за руку, заглянула ему в глаза и сказала:  
— Сегодня особенный день для тебя. Знаешь, почему?  
Эл помотал головой, ему хотелось поскорее выбраться из этого странного душного места.  
— Сегодня родилась твоя родственная душа. Душа, с которой тебя свяжут неразрывные узы. Душа, без которой ты не сможешь дышать.

Эл испуганно глазел на цыганку, пытаясь осознать это зловещее предзнаменование. Она криво усмехнулась, сверкнув золотыми зубами, и отпустила его руку. Эл сбежал из палатки, догнал ребят из приюта и даже попробовал какие-то сладости на ярмарке, но эти воспоминания казались какими-то блёклыми в отличие от пророчества о родственных душах. До самого вечера слова цыганки эхом отдавались в его голове. Эл с трудом уснул в тот вечер, а всю ночь ему снились какие-то неясные, но очень жуткие образы, и мальчик несколько раз просыпался в холодном поту.

Уже на следующее утро Эл, привыкший анализировать всё подряд, пришёл к выводу, что это предсказание — не более, чем вымысел сумасшедшей цыганки. Возможно, она хотела подшутить над ребёнком, а, может, и правда верила в то, что говорит. Но Эл, конечно, не верил. Какие ещё родственные души? Он в принципе ни к кому не испытывал привязанности, за исключением Ватари. И что означает утверждение, что он не сможет без этой самой души дышать? До этого ведь как-то дышал, не жаловался. В конце концов Эл махнул рукой, закинул неприятное воспоминание в долгий ящик и забыл о нём.

Забыл ровно до тех пор, пока не встретился с Лайтом Ягами.

То, что предполагаемый Кира родился именно в тот самый день, было, конечно, совпадением. Мало ли людей родилось 28 февраля 1986 года? К тому же, взрослый Эл верил в судьбу и родственность душ ещё меньше, чем Эл-ребёнок. К моменту встречи с Ягами Лоулайт повидал такое количество лжи, предательства и насилия, зачастую происходивших во внешне благополучных семьях, что никаких иллюзий на тему связи душ у него остаться не могло.

Лайт интересовал его, этого Эл отрицать не мог. Интересовал как личность, как равный ему во всём от интеллекта до спортивных достижений, как Кира, в конце концов. Он понимал: тут замешано что-то ещё. Какие-то чувства и желания, обычно не характерные для равнодушного к людям Лоулайта.

Эл нравилось играть с Лайтом, нравилось угадывать эмоции, глядя в умные карие глаза. Нравилось слушать его голос. Однако дело было не только в этом. С самой первой встречи Эл чувствовал, будто между ними проложен невидимый мост крепкого взаимопонимания. Они были по разные стороны баррикад, и Эл ни на секунду не позволял себе забыть о том, что Лайт может оказаться Кирой. Но это не мешало ему чувствовать себя рядом с Ягами так комфортно, как ни с кем до этого.

Когда Лайт приходил в штаб группы расследования в очередной отель, Эл осознавал, что им вообще не нужны слова, чтобы понимать друг друга. По глазам, выражению лица, каким-то едва уловимым движениям он ощущал эту странную связь, общность с человеком, которого ни на минуту не переставал подозревать. Когда Лайт озвучивал мысли Эл практически теми же словами, у детектива начинала кругом идти голова. Никто и никогда не понимал его так хорошо, никто не выражал так точно его мысли и чувства. Это было страшно, но одновременно и вдохновляюще.

Мысли о родственных душах Лоулайт отметал как нелогичные, сказки для наивных дураков, не умеющих мыслить рационально. В таких вещах обычно бывает замешана какая-нибудь сентиментальная чушь вроде любви. Разумеется, Эл не любил Лайта. Любовь выдумали поэты и художники, чтобы продавать свои произведения подороже. Но Ягами определённо его интересовал. Пожалуй, даже слишком. Иногда этот интерес граничил с одержимостью.

Его самого удивляла своя зацикленность на Лайте. В карьере Эл были тысячи раскрытых дел, но никогда до этого ему не хотелось встретиться с предполагаемым убийцей лично, не хотелось поговорить, поиграть с ним или понять его. Не хотелось думать о нём круглые сутки. Лайт же умудрился за пару дней вытеснить из головы Эл всё остальное и стать в ней полноправным хозяином.

Эл списывал свою реакцию на беспрецедентность преступлений Киры, в которых были замешаны потусторонние силы. Эл никогда не верил в мистику, и утверждение о Богах Смерти повергло его в шок. Но, как бы ни убеждал он себя, что Богов Смерти не существует, сила Киры по всем признакам не могла быть человеческой.

Но сам Лайт, несмотря на внешнюю привлекательность и одарённость, был всё же обычным человеком, а не Богом. А, значит, его, как и других преступников, можно было вывести на чистую воду и наказать. И Эл намеревался поступить именно так. И не в последнюю очередь ради того, чтобы доказать той цыганке бредовость её пророчества. Он убьёт Киру, и сможет спокойно жить и работать дальше.

В первый раз странную связь их дыхания Эл заметил во время теннисного матча в университете. Он видел, как соперник резко выдыхает, посылая мяч, и сам непроизвольно делал такой же резкий вдох. Если он пытался начать дышать медленно и глубоко, то сразу начинал задыхаться, а следом начинал задыхаться и Лайт.

Эл вспомнил о родственных душах вновь в первую ночь после того, как сковал себя и Лайта наручниками. Мера была вынужденной, и обоим доставляла дискомфорт. Эл пришлось пожертвовать бессонными ночами на кресле за компьютером и перебраться на кровать, чтобы его подозреваемый смог спать. С непривычки детектив долго не мог уснуть, в отличие от моментально отрубившегося Ягами, и слушал тот единственный звук, что раздавался в тишине — дыхание Лайта. Во сне Лайт дышал глубоко, его грудная клетка размеренно поднималась и опускалась, и Эл, понаблюдав за ним какое-то время, вдруг ощутил, что он делает вдох в ту же секунду, когда Лайт выдыхает, и наоборот. Если бы Эл был поэтом, то сказал бы, что они дышат друг другом. Но он был рационалистом и скептиком до мозга костей, поэтому решил, что все эти идиотские мысли вызваны нарушением его образа жизни, и снова успешно выкинул их из головы.

Он продолжал убеждать себя в абсолютной нелогичности пророчества и на следующую ночь, и через одну. Став от этого ещё более раздражительным, он вымещал злость на группе расследования, что было не слишком правильно, но зато помогало.

Не улучшал положения и тот факт, что Лайт с утерей воспоминаний стал вести себя с ним более открыто и дружелюбно. Они могли разговаривать часами на самые разнообразные темы: о политике, религии, культуре и искусстве — им всегда было, что обсудить. У них даже чувство юмора оказалось похожим — оба понимали тонкие шутки друга друга с полуслова или даже вовсе без слов и часто вводили этим в ступор остальных членов группы расследования.

Лайту все сочувствовали по поводу наручников, но по факту, придя к компромиссу в бытовых вопросах вроде принятия душа и переодевания, детектив и его подозреваемый перестали ощущать дискомфорт от этой цепи. Эл чувствовал такую духовную близость и единение с Лайтом, что иногда ему отчаянно не хотелось, чтобы всё это однажды закончилось. Хотелось так и провести всю жизнь: рука в руке, плечо к плечу. Впрочем, каждый раз ловя себя на этой мысли, Эл пугался и злился на себя — Лайт всё ещё мог оказаться Кирой, и демонстрировать ему свои чувства было крайне неблагоразумно.

В один из таких душевных вечеров Эл почувствовал, что прошёл точку невозврата: Лайт стал ему ближе, чем Ватари. А этого ни в коем случае нельзя было допустить. Не только потому, что Лайт, вернув себе способности Киры, обязательно воспользовался бы его слабостью, но и потому, что Эл никогда в жизни не позволил бы какой-то там судьбе определять его будущее.

В тысячный раз отгоняя от себя мысли о родственных душах, Эл решил максимально отдалиться от своего подозреваемого и физически, и духовно, иначе это грозило перерасти в манию. Дошло до того, что он начал замечать у себя совершенно нехарактерные обычно мысли, вроде «а кто я для него?» или «что он чувствует?».

Совершенно одурев от всего этого, Эл возненавидел Лайта. И это тоже было странно. Никогда прежде он не испытывал чувств к преступникам. Да и вообще к людям в целом. Они были всего лишь деталями его игры, которую он, наигравшись, откладывал и забывал. Тут же ему хотелось придушить подозреваемого голыми руками, хотя объективно Лайт не делал ничего плохого. Он не жаловался на своё положение, помогал поймать нового Киру и даже подбадривал самого Эл, когда тот падал духом и хандрил. И эта его идеальность всё только ухудшала.

Эл с нетерпением ждал момента, когда они поймают нового Киру, и он, наконец, сможет отцепить от себя Лайта, с которым его связали…

…неразрывные узы.

В день ареста Хигути Эл с самого утра чувствовал предвкушение, которое давало о себе знать покалыванием на кончиках пальцев. Хигути поступил именно так, как они и рассчитывали, Айдзава смог организовать полицейскую блокаду его машины, а Лайт… А Лайт всё-таки оказался Кирой.

Эл перехватил его руку, всё ещё державшую бумажку с именем Хигути, и снова поймал дыхание Лайта: на этот раз прерывистое, он и сам дышал точно так же. Доказательство вины Лайта Ягами было зажато у него в руках. С пальца Лайта капала кровь, которой он выводил имя на кусочке смертоносной Тетради, а в глазах отражалась вся гамма испытываемых Кирой эмоций. Эл молчал, крепко держа Лайта за запястье, и кожей впитывал страх и злость на детектива, сумевшего его опередить.

Эл старался не замечать разрывавших его сердце демонов и улыбался во время ареста Лайта, его суда и вынесения приговора. Он смог победить судьбу, смог доказать ей, что никаких родственных душ не существует. Только его, Эл, свободная воля и гениальный разум, определяют его будущее. И только по ночам, в полной тишине, он смотрел на своё запястье со следом от наручника и чувствовал, что совершает нечто непоправимое.

Смерть Хигути стала неопровержимым доказательством и, хотя почерк в Тетради Смерти не соответствовал почерку Лайта, а сам он, разумеется, не признавался в предыдущих убийствах, этого хватило, чтобы осудить Ягами на смертную казнь.

Стоя за ширмой в комнате для смертельных инъекций, Эл рассматривал стерильно-белый интерьер с кушеткой посередине. Напротив кушетки располагалось широкое смотровое окно, чтобы можно было наблюдать за казнью преступника, но Лайт через надзирателей попросил детектива обойтись без присутствия посторонних и, в особенности, без членов его семьи. Им и так приходилось несладко, так что Эл пошёл ему навстречу, и за казнью собирался проследить сам, прячась за ширмой, чтобы Лайт его не видел.

Отвечая на вопрос Ватари, зачем присутствовать на казни, если он никогда раньше этого не делал, Эл ответил, что хочет убедиться в исполнении приговора. На самом деле Эл хотел удостовериться, что после ввода в вену Ягами второй инъекции, от которой у осуждённого отключается дыхание, он сам ничего не почувствует. Получить подтверждение победы логики над эфемерными материями и успокоиться.

Из-за ширмы Эл видел, как Лайта ввели в комнату двое надзирателей. При виде врача, державшего наготове капельницу, и кушетки со ждущими его ремнями, Лайт непроизвольно сделал резкое движение назад, подальше от смертельного ложа, но надзиратели сдержали его порыв, насильно подвели к кушетке, уложили и надёжно скрепили его тело ремнями.

Эл дышал рвано и резко, снова повторяя ритм дыхания Киры, но стараясь не обращать на это внимания. Весь процесс казни занимал не больше семи минут, был безболезненным и лишённым трагизма. Почему-то Эл был уверен в том, что, как только сердце Ягами остановится, он сам избавится от давления пророчества и снова сможет жить нормальной жизнью, как до встречи с Лайтом. Другие бы не смогли, но не Эл. Не умнейший человек из ныне живущих.

— Вы хотите сказать последнее слово? — обратился к Ягами надзиратель.

Лайт помотал головой, отказываясь от последней привилегии. Эл со своего места хорошо видел его: отросшие за время заключения волосы разметались по кушетке, глаза были широко раскрыты, лицо и костяшки пальцев побелели от напряжения.

В ожидании исполнения приговора Лайт провёл в тюрьме три месяца, и за всё это время Эл ни разу не навестил его. Лоулайт знал, что Ягами хочет поговорить с ним, он повторял это прокурору, адвокату, судье, надзирателям, навещавшим его родственникам. С какой-то маниакальной настойчивостью Ягами добивался права увидеться с детективом, но Лоулайт так и не пришёл. Видеть Лайта в тюрьме ему уже приходилось — зрелище было неприятное, но не из ряда вон выходящее. Эл считал, что Лайт попытается убедить его смягчить или отменить приговор, а детектив не хотел становиться свидетелем унижения достойного соперника. Кроме того, он боялся снова почувствовать его дыхание, тепло его тела и услышать ставший родным голос. Боялся поддаться чувствам. Кира был всего лишь очередным преступником, и не было причин относиться к нему иначе.

Врач воткнул в вену Ягами иглу и ввёл первую из трёх инъекций — сильный анестетик. Лайт протяжно вздохнул, и голова его упала на бок. Эл не выдержал и выглянул из-за ширмы, в это время Лайт открыл глаза и увидел детектива. Лоулайт ожидал, что Ягами попытается заговорить с ним или хотя бы пошлёт полный ненависти взгляд, но Лайт смотрел на него с глухой тоской, понимая, что уже ничего не изменить. По его щеке скатилась слеза, и он отвернулся. Эл снова зашёл за ширму, пытаясь унять бешеное сердцебиение. Липкий ужас подступил к его горлу и сдавил.

Наступило время второй инъекции — нервно-мышечного блокатора. Эл знал, что он вызывает паралич, и именно из-за этого осуждённый перестаёт дышать. Пришло то время, которого он так долго ждал. Эта минута должна была расставить все точки на i.

С замиранием сердца он проследил за движениями новой иглы в руках врача и, едва завидев, как дёрнулось тело Лайта, он сам упал на пол, задыхаясь, и потерял сознание.

Когда Эл очнулся в другой палате, подключённый к аппарату искусственного дыхания, рядом с ним сидел Ватари. Верный помощник рассказал о том, что казнь была завершена: Лайту ввели третью инъекцию, останавливающую сердце, и он умер.

Ватари решил, что его подопечный просто переволновался во время казни, и Эл не стал его разубеждать. Он отвернулся к окну, за которым шёл проливной дождь, и вдруг ясно осознал: он сделал это. Он отправил на смерть свою родственную душу.


	2. Последняя гроза

Очень скоро Эл обнаружил, что не может нормально дышать. Пророчество цыганки сбылось в самом прямом смысле слова: у Эл развилась астма. Его мучали приступы удушья, кашель, боль в груди и хрипы. Приходилось постоянно держать рядом с собой ингалятор, но и это не всегда спасало — приступ проходил, оставляя после себя боль и кашель.

Но все эти симптомы ни в какое сравнение не шли с той чёрной дырой, что образовалась в груди у Эл после смерти Лайта. Лоулайт никогда не верил в мистику, но в мире, где существуют Боги Смерти, могли существовать и родственные души — теперь он в это верил.

Чем больше времени проходило, тем сильнее Эл мучило чувство вины. В его силах было повлиять на приговор Лайта. По одному его слову Кире могли заменить смертную казнь на заключение в тюрьме. А если бы Эл хоть раз послушал своё сердце, а не разум, то и вообще можно было не выдавать Лайта, а договориться с ним и работать вместе. Наконец, можно было хотя бы узнать, что Ягами так упорно пытался сказать ему в тюрьме. Но ничего этого Эл не сделал. Не предотвратил. Не спас. Испугался собственных чувств.

От всех этих мыслей Эл хотелось волком выть. Не спасали ни новые дела, за которые он поначалу брался с удвоенным рвением, лишь бы занять голову, ни любимые сладости. Через несколько месяцев такой жизни он стал походить на собственную тень, с каждым днём все ближе подходя к краю. Ватари беспокоился за своего воспитанника и пытался сделать всё, что было в его силах: приглашал лучших врачей, вёл с Эл долгие беседы, но всё было безрезультатно. Лоулайт с каждым днём угасал на глазах, теряя то последнее, что держало его на плаву — волю к жизни.

Самым страшным наказанием для Эл стали сны. Если в период бодрствования он ещё мог как-то контролировать свои мысли, то во сне все его демоны вылезали из подсознания. Он спал всего по полтора-два часа в сутки, небольшими урывками и в максимально неудобной позе, но и за это время он успевал увидеть умирающего Лайта, обвиняющего его в своей смерти; иглы, впивающиеся в его собственное тело, и другие не менее жуткие картины, после которых он неизменно просыпался с приступом астмы. Задыхаясь, со слезами на глазах, он чувствовал, что больше не сможет выносить эту пытку.

Неожиданно для самого себя и, особенно, для Ватари, Эл нашёл спасение в наркотиках. Ватари без конца твердил ему, что он разрушает себя и заодно убивает потрясающий интеллект, который мог бы разоблачить немало преступников. Эл игнорировал его и принимал новую дозу — только бы не думать, не вспоминать, не чувствовать жутких ремней, стягивающих его грудь, как когда-то тело Лайта на смертельной кушетке.

Начав с кокаина, Эл постепенно переключился на ЛСД, который вместо жутких реалистичных снов позволял наблюдать психоделические галлюцинации, не имеющие ничего общего с родственными душами и казнёнными им серийными убийцами.

После марки ЛСД Эл часами смотрел на стену гостиничного номера, следя за тем, как узоры на обоях становятся выпуклыми, живыми, ползают по стенам и превращаются в дельфинов и драконов. Иногда он выходил на балкон и смотрел вверх на кислотно-зелёное солнце, которое улыбалось во все 32 зуба, или на фиолетовых птиц, оставляющих за собой длинный видимый шлейф. Это не было красиво или вдохновляюще. Но это хотя бы не был образ умирающего от его рук Лайта, и поэтому Эл продолжал принимать марки, чтобы на несколько часов забыть о своём личном кошмаре.

Разумеется, у наркотика был целый букет побочных эффектов: к приступам удушья и кашлю добавились тошнота, аритмия, апатия после окончания трипа и судороги. Через два месяца приёма ЛСД Эл забросил все дела и ушёл в психоделический запой с кратковременными возвращениями в реальность. Каждый раз, когда он снова обводил трезвым взглядом свою комнату и видел заботливого Ватари, ему сразу вспоминался Лайт, и рука сама тянулась к новой марке и новому забытию.

Вся эта вакханалия не могла продолжаться бесконечно. Прошёл уже почти год со смерти Лайта, а дыра в душе Эл только разрасталась, пожирая его изнутри. Он понятия не имел, что делать с той дикой болью, что разрывала сердце на части. Не понимал, как другие люди могут как ни в чем не бывало жить и работать. Даже родители Лайта и Миса смогли перенести смерть близкого человека. Эл не мог простить им того, что они могут спокойно жить без Ягами; ходят на работу и занимаются своими делами, как будто мир не рухнул, не раскололся на две части, которые никогда не склеить.

Постепенно он перестал общаться даже с Ватари и окончательно замкнулся в себе, неделями не произнося ни слова. О Лайте он говорить не мог, а всё остальное казалось пустым и не стоящим внимания. Он даже есть практически перестал: теперь ему не нужна была дедукция, а просто так поглощать сладости оказалось незачем.

В один из особенно отчаянных вечеров вконец отощавший и измученный Эл набрал ванну, положил на язык марку ЛСД и резанул себе вены, надеясь уйти в мир забытия и не почувствовать, как умрёт. Ватари успел спасти его. Помощник вытащил детектива из воды, перевязал рану и бережно, как ребёнка, отнёс на кровать. Эл, очнувшись, молотил кулаками по руке Ватари и рыдал в голос, чего с ним не случалось даже в раннем детстве.

— Позволь мне умереть, Ватари, я прошу… — прошептал Эл, выбившись из сил. — Я не могу так больше.

Ватари строго посмотрел на него и, наверное, уже в сотый раз задал один и тот же вопрос:  
— Что случилось? Почему после окончания дела Киры ты сам не свой?

Эл закашлялся и закрыл глаза, отвернувшись к стене. Он никому и никогда не рассказывал о той истории с цыганкой и пророчестве, не собирался открываться и сейчас. Ватари не уходил, он сидел рядом, печально смотря на воспитанника и гладя его по волосам.

— Эл, ты не имеешь права губить себя.  
— Это моя жизнь.  
— Да, но Мелло и Ниа ещё слишком молоды, чтобы заменить тебя. Ты не можешь уйти сейчас. Кто будет раскрывать преступления, если не ты?  
— Кто угодно! Полиция пусть раскрывает, у них тоже мозги имеются! Оставь меня в покое, Ватари!  
— Ты не расскажешь мне, что случилось? Я мог бы помочь, Эл.  
— Ты не можешь мне помочь. Никто не может.

Эл накрылся одеялом с головой и заснул. Ему снова снился Лайт, снова на кушетке во время казни, снова упрекающий Эл в своей гибели. На этот раз Ягами удалось сесть на кушетке, он протянул Лоулайту руку и позвал к себе. Эл подошёл к нему и сел рядом, намереваясь убрать смертоносную иглу от руки Лайта. Но не успел: Ягами грустно улыбнулся и рассыпался в прах, а Эл с громким криком сел на постели. Его била сильная дрожь, пот градом катился с бледного лица.

Задыхаясь, но наплевав на ингалятор, Эл взял ноутбук и вбил в поисковую строку:

«Как умереть от ЛСД».

Поисковик выдал сочетание, которое вполне устроило Лоулайта: ЛСД нужно было принять вместе с алкоголем. Обещалась сильнейшая интоксикация, на фоне его истощения и астмы обещавшая скорую смерть. То, что нужно.

Эл съел сразу две марки, чтобы наверняка, поднял наполненный виски стакан и отсалютовал им ночному небу:  
— За тебя!

Начиналась гроза, и Лоулайту показалось символичным умереть под сверкание молний, на английском языке носивших то же имя, что и его родственная душа.

Эл сел на кровать и быстрыми судорожными глотками опустошил стакан. Сначала ничего не происходило, только шумело в голове, но спустя минут двадцать Лоулайту показалось, что его сознание покачнулось, потом взорвалось и разлетелось на атомы. Предметы вокруг начали менять форму, но не безобидно, как во время предыдущих трипов, а устрашающе. Стул рядом обернулся гигантским пауком, подполз к Эл и оплёл своими мохнатыми лапами его бледные ноги. Эл вскрикнул, попытался освободиться, но не смог. Тревога переросла в смертельный ужас.

«Это галлюцинация, это всё не по-настоящему», — твердил себе Эл, но паук был слишком реален, он щёлкал жвалами в сантиметре от лица Лоулайта, и тот чувствовал его зловонное дыхание. Чувствовал близость смерти. Он вскинул голову наверх, надеясь увидеть что-то спасительное там, но с потолка свисали какие-то верёвки. Нет, не верёвки, это были змеи. С десяток ядовитых змей, которые, шипя и извиваясь, ползли к нему в надежде впиться в горло острыми зубами.

Эл стало по-настоящему жутко. Он не мог пошевелиться — тело не слушалось, не мог встать — пол под ним превращался в зыбучий песок. Вдруг стало очень жарко — вся комната полыхала в огне, языки пламени подступали к самому телу Эл.

— Пожалуйста, пусть всё это кончится, и я умру! — вслух взмолился Эл, сам не зная, к кому конкретно он обращается.

Невероятная внутренняя боль раздирала душу в клочья, она распадалась на миллиард осколков, каждый из которых резал неровными краями, будто ножом. Перед глазами плыли отвратительные картины прошлого, помноженные на ужас настоящего. С ним разговаривала то цыганка, то Лайт, превращающийся в паука, то сама Преисподняя. Эл пытался кричать и звать Ватари, но из его горла вырывался только полузадушенный хрип.

Эл не знал, сколько часов это длилось, но, в конце концов, он отключился.


	3. Родственные души

Эл открыл глаза, обвёл потухшим взглядом комнату и сделал неутешительный вывод: он опять не умер. Да что за невезение! Столько всего перенести, и всё равно остаться в живых! Он чувствовал сильную слабость во всём теле и мерзкий привкус алкоголя на языке. Детектив прислушался: кто-то разговаривал в его комнате. Точнее Ватари говорил с кем-то, кого Эл не видел.  
— Вчера Интерпол задержал Джона Келсо по делу о банде в Лос-Анджелесе. Он во всём признался. Блестящая работа, и у тебя ушло всего три дня.

Эл рывком сел на постели. Это ведь его дело. Кто это раскрывает их за него? Усилием воли он остановил головокружение и хриплым голосом спросил:  
— С кем ты разговариваешь, Ватари?  
— С твоим личным Богом Смерти, — усмехнулся тот.  
— С кем?! — вытаращился Эл.

Руки коснулась какая-то бумага, и Эл увидел Его. Лайт выглядел так же, как при их последней встрече, разве что крыльев за спиной не было. Крылья?! Эл в шоке рассматривал сложенные сейчас за спиной Лайта огромные чёрные крылья. Чёрная же рубашка была расстёгнута, обнажая грудь, а глаза Ягами горели красным огнём.

— Какая реальная галлюцинация, — пробормотал Лоулайт. — Похоже, в этот раз я переборщил с марками.  
— Я действительно существую, — сказала галлюцинация.  
— Ну да, все вы так говорите.

Лайт размахнулся и ударил его по лицу так, что у Эл искры из глаз посыпались. Боль была такая реальная, что он сразу пришёл в себя. Галлюцинация никогда не смогла бы его ударить — Лайт был настоящим.

Держась за горящую щёку, Эл второй рукой провёл по крылу, которое так и манило прикоснуться к себе. Перья на ощупь оказались очень мягкими, детектив с удовольствием пригладил их ладонью.

— Я не мерещусь тебе, Эл, — сказал Лайт. — Я просто стал Богом Смерти.  
— Это невероятно, — ответил Эл, переводя взгляд с крыльев на пугающе-красные глаза Лайта.  
— Невероятно то, что с момента моей смерти прошёл всего год, а ты уже успел стать наркоманом с двумя попытками суицида.

Ягами схватил Лоулайта за ворот растянутой кофты и как следует встряхнул, у Эл аж голова качнулась из стороны в сторону.

— О чём ты думал вообще, гений?! — рявкнул Ягами. — Я пришёл, когда твоё время было уже на исходе. Мы с Ватари еле успели тебя откачать. Точнее, он успел — мне нельзя продлевать жизнь людям. Все твои наркотики и выпивку я выбросил, и если ты ещё раз попробуешь себя отравить, я тебя лично в Тетрадь запишу и пропишу наиболее мучительные обстоятельства смерти, так и знай!  
— В Тетрадь? — улыбнулся Эл. — У тебя снова есть Тетрадь Смерти?  
— А как же! А ещё у меня есть Глаза, которыми меня снабдили Боги. Так что я вижу твоё имя прямо сейчас.  
— О… Да ты всё опаснее. Видишь имя, обладаешь Тетрадью. Ты ещё и боли, небось, не чувствуешь?  
— Нет. Я почти ничего не чувствую. Ни боли, ни холода, ни голода, ни усталости.  
— Почему ты пришёл, Лайт? — задал главный вопрос Эл.  
Лайт сел на кровать рядом с ним и тихо сказал:  
— Потому что мы родственные души.  
— Ты знал?! — шокированно выдохнул Эл.  
Бог Смерти грустно улыбнулся и кивнул:  
— Да. Мне было семь, когда мы всей семьёй пошли в храм, и там мне сказали, что сегодня день рождения у моей родственной души, с которой нас свяжут неразрывные узы. Это было тридцать первого октября. И что я почувствую нашу связь, когда встречу эту душу, потому что у нас будет одно дыхание на двоих.

Эл бессильно застонал и уткнулся лицом в колени, спрашивая:  
— Почему ты не сказал мне раньше?  
— Я пытался. Когда мы вели расследование по делу Хигути, я пару раз заводил с тобой разговор о судьбе, душах и так далее. Но ты каждый раз обрывал меня, давая понять, что не веришь в это. Да и мне самому, если честно, вся эта связь душ казалась детской сказкой. Я же не Миса, в конце концов, чтобы верить в мистику.  
Эл фыркнул.  
— Когда я ждал приговора в тюрьме, то хотел с тобой поговорить как раз об этом, — продолжил Лайт.  
— Я думал, ты хочешь, чтобы я добился смягчения приговора.  
— Это тоже бы не помешало, — усмехнулся Лайт. — Но тебе непременно хотелось меня убить.  
— Будто тебе не хотелось убить меня, — заметил Эл.  
— Мне хотелось убить человека, мешающего построить Новый мир, но не родственную душу.  
— И ты хочешь сказать, что, если бы я тебе не помешал тогда в вертолёте, ты бы не убил меня впоследствии?  
— Убил бы, — честно ответил Лайт. — И мучался бы потом, как ты сейчас. Но у меня была Тетрадь, а она стала для меня смыслом жизни. Как Кира я вытеснил бы все чувства из своего сердца и посвятил бы себя делу, в которое верил. Я думал, что для тебя детективная практика тоже очень важна. Поэтому я и удивился, обнаружив, что ты забросил все дела и старательно предаёшься унынию.  
— Грех предаваться унынию, когда есть другие грехи? — лукаво спросил Эл.  
— Именно. Учти, Эл…  
— Боги Смерти едят только яблоки? — закончил предложение Лоулайт.  
Ягами хмыкнул:  
— Это только мой таким яблочным наркоманом был. Богам в принципе есть не надо. Я хотел сказать, что не дам тебе умереть. Не так и не сейчас.  
В глазах Эл вспыхнул знакомый огонёк соперничества:  
— Собираешь мне помешать, Кира? — он усмехнулся.  
— Помешаю, не беспокойся. Я уже нашёл владельца своей Тетради в мире людей.  
Эл нахмурился:  
— И кто это?  
— Владельцем Тетради Смерти теперь является Ватари, а я имею право следовать за ним, а, значит, и за тобой.  
Эл перевёл удивлённый взгляд на Ватари:  
— То есть ты теперь Кира?  
Ватари фыркнул, а Лайт возвёл глаза к потолку:  
— Наркотики очень плохо повлияли на твой мозг. Ты вообще как это себе представляешь? С какой вероятностью Ватари может убивать людей?  
— Меньше одного процента, — прошептал Эл. — Но…  
— Ну он и не Кира. Никто не Кира сейчас. Даже я. Тетрадь Смерти просто хранится у Ватари и всё.  
— А ты… ты надолго здесь?  
— Пока не верну тебя в человеческое состояние.  
— У тебя, наверное, и план есть? — с усмешкой спросил Эл.  
— Есть, не сомневайся. Во-первых, надо тебя откормить. Тебя сейчас можно на уроках анатомии показывать, как наглядное пособие. Во-вторых, Эл, когда ты в последний раз мылся?  
— Когда вены резал, в ванне лежал. Это считается, мамочка?

Лайт прищурился, его лицо исказила злобная усмешка. Чёрные крылья за его спиной резко распахнулись и с силой хлопнули по воздуху. Эл еле удержался, чтобы не отпрянуть — сейчас от Лайта исходила по-настоящему тёмная энергия, в нём было что-то демоническое. Только обычно демоны души у людей забирают, а Лайт, наоборот, излечивал истерзанную за этот год душу Эл. Лоулайт только сейчас обратил внимание, что с присутствием Ягами перестал задыхаться и кашлять. У них снова было одно дыхание на двоих.

— Ты сам дойдёшь до ванной или тебя отнести? — спросил Лайт, окончив представление и снова сложив крылья за спину.  
— Сам, — хмуро ответил Эл и свесил ноги с постели.  
— Ватари, принесите ему что-нибудь поесть, пожалуйста, — обратился к помощнику Лайт.

Ватари ушёл за припасами, оставляя своего воспитанника и Бога Смерти наедине. То, что пережил за эти дни преданный помощник, не пожелаешь и врагу. Эл упрямо отказывался объяснять, что с ним происходит, а специалисты, приглашённые Ватари, только разводили руками. Ему было безумно больно смотреть, как мальчик, которого он воспитывал с четырёх лет и который был ему почти как сын, сознательно убивает себя. Он пытался говорить с ним, увещевать, воспитывать — но всё без толку.

Когда Ватари обнаружил Эл лежащим на кровати с закатившимися глазами и пеной у рта, он чуть не сошёл с ума, и это при том, что днём ранее вытащил его из ванной с перерезанными венами. Только появившийся в этот момент Лайт с его трезвой головой и быстрыми распоряжениями привёл его в чувство. В тот день Лайт спас не только Эл, он спас и Ватари.

Что бы основатель дома Вамми ни говорил насчёт наследников, на самом деле он не представлял жизни без своего самого первого гениального подопечного. Как тот, судя по всему, не представлял жизни без Лайта. Услышав о родственных душах, Ватари моментально всё понял. Такие вещи не были редкостью. Обычно родственные души становились возлюбленными или лучшими друзьями, живя и радуясь своему чудесному взаимопониманию. И только два упрямца, желающие прогнуть этот мир под себя, предпочли мучиться вместо того, чтобы просто принять свою связь.

Тем временем один из двух упрямцев пытался самостоятельно дойти до ванной, хотя ноги у него дрожали и грозили в любой момент подогнуться. Лайт довольно успешно играл роль злого надзирателя, на самом деле готовый в любой момент подхватить Эл под руки. Лайт путался в сложных чувствах, которые испытывал по отношению к детективу даже сейчас, но одно он знал точно — Эл заслуживает уважения. Пусть он сам довёл себя до такого беспомощного состояния, Лайт был уверен: Эл на самом деле не был слабым. На удар Бога Смерти он не ответил лишь от шока и истощения. Ещё неизвестно, как пережил бы потерю родственной души сам Лайт, если бы ему удалось убить Эл. На наркотики он бы, скорее всего, не подсел — воспитание не позволило бы — но вот с ума сойти вполне мог.

Эл всё-таки покачнулся, и Лайт подставил ему плечо:  
— Обопрись.  
Эл не стал тратить силы на спор, и они вместе дошли до ванной. В облике Бога Смерти Лайт стал намного сильнее физически, и ему не составило труда одной рукой удерживать худое тело Эл, а второй — набирать ванну. Разделся Эл сам и, лишь слегка опираясь о плечо Лайта, перешагнул через бортик ванны и погрузился в тёплую воду, полную ароматной пены.

Не открывая глаз, Эл тихо спросил:  
— Лайт, каково это? Умирать.  
— Страшно. Страшно и обидно, — подумав, ответил сидящий на полу Ягами. — Мне было очень обидно, что ты меня не выслушал, и что я так и не построил Новый мир.  
— Я так и думал… Ты злишься на меня? — Эл приоткрыл глаза и слегка повернул голову, чтобы видеть лицо Лайта.  
Ягами пожал плечами, и крылья, зашелестев, всколыхнулись:  
— Нет, наверное. Я ведь поступил бы так же.  
— Почему мы не обсуждали всё это это раньше, пока ты был жив?  
— Дураки потому что, — хмыкнул Лайт.

Он протянул руку к волосам Эл и намотал на палец мокрую прядь. Эл, догадавшись о его желании, протянул ему бутылёк с шампунем. Они снова понимали друг друга без слов. Лайт безо всякого удивления выдавил шампунь на ладонь и начал намыливать густые чёрные волосы, отросшие уже существенно ниже плеч.

— Ещё немного, и ты сможешь петь в рок-группе, — улыбнулся он, пропуская длинные волосы между пальцев.  
— Стричься я не буду, даже не уговаривай.  
— Меня всё устраивает, — шепнул ему Лайт. — Ты, главное, живи.  
— Ну уж если Бог Смерти уговаривает меня жить, видимо, придётся, — усмехнулся Эл и снова закрыл глаза, расслабившись под чуткими руками, массирующими ему сначала голову, потом шею и плечи. Впервые за многие месяцы он успокоился и позволил себе получать удовольствие от самых простых вещей.

Вернувшись в спальню, они обнаружили большой поднос, уставленный вазочками с фруктами и сладостями на любой вкус. На краешке подноса сиротливо лежала пачка чипсов. Эл повертел её в руке и передал Лайту:  
— Видимо, это тебе.

Лайт с удовольствием захрустел некогда любимыми чипсами с консомэ, надеясь, что не подсядет на них, как Рюук на яблоки. Эл съел два банана и теперь наслаждался клубничным чизкейком. Подумать только, он уже успел забыть, как это вкусно! Может, всё дело в том, что теперь рядом с ним Лайт?

— Ты продолжишь записывать преступников в Тетрадь, которая сейчас у Ватари?  
— Я бы, может, и хотел, но не могу, — Лайт состроил недовольную гримасу. — Король сделал меня Богом Смерти с тем условием, что я не буду записывать больше одного человека в год для поддержания собственного существования.  
— То есть мир обречён погрязнуть в преступности без своего Бога? — поддел его Эл.  
— Только если его не спасёт детектив с мировым именем.  
— А если этому детективу не помешала бы помощь Бога Смерти?  
Лайт улыбнулся:  
— В таком случае Бог Смерти не оставит детектива.  
— Обещаешь?  
— Обещаю.

Придя через час за подносом, Ватари остановился в дверях, с улыбкой наблюдая открывшуюся его взору картину: Лайт сидел на кровати, оперевшись о спинку, и заглядывал через плечо Эл в экран ноутбука, который тот держал на коленях. Лоулайт откинул голову на плечо Ягами и вполголоса рассуждал о том деле, которое успел раскрыть за него Лайт. Эл выглядел заметно посвежевшим и даже повеселевшим, его глаза блестели, выдавая азарт. Ватари давно не видел воспитанника таким воодушевлённым, таким живым.

Они работали до поздней ночи, и в полночь Эл, потянувшись, спросил:  
— Лайт, а тебе нравится быть Богом Смерти?  
— Мне нравится летать. Когда паришь на огромной высоте, ощущаешь невероятную свободу. Крылья — лучшее, что есть у Богов. Даже лучше бессмертия.  
— Жаль, что я не могу узнать, каково это.  
— Можешь, — Лайт встал и протянул к нему руку. — Иди ко мне.

Эл неуверенно встал и вложил свои пальцы в ладонь Лайта. Бог Смерти притянул его к себе, обхватил поперёк туловища сильными руками и, взмахнув крыльями, вылетел вместе с Эл в открытое окно. От неожиданности Лоулайт даже не вскрикнул — звуки застряли в горле.

Несколько секунд ему понадобилось, чтобы привыкнуть к новому положению. Он посмотрел наверх: огромные чёрные крылья равномерно поднимались и опускались, неся их вперёд. А внизу под ними расстилался залитый огнями ночной город.

— Разведи руки в стороны, — шепнул Лайт.

Эл послушался и в следующий миг понял, о чём говорил Лайт. Он наяву видел то, что даже не снилось и не являлось под кайфом: небоскрёбы казались спичечными коробками, автомобили — игрушками, а редких пешеходов и вовсе не было видно. Вылетев за пределы города, они спустились совсем близко к озеру, и Эл увидел их силуэты — его и Лайта — отражающиеся в зеркальной глади. Вода ласково шелестела под ними, Эл протянул руку и коснулся поверхности озёра, маленькая рыбёшка испуганно шарахнулась от него, а Лайт засмеялся и резко взлетел ввысь, поднимаясь над лесом.

Эл никогда не испытывал ничего подобного: полная свобода, счастье и доверие наполнили всё его существо. Доверие воздуху, который нёс его вперёд и наполнял лёгкие, и рукам, которые никогда не отпустят.

Они летали, кажется, несколько часов, пока Эл, утомившись, не уснул, и тогда Лайт отнёс его обратно и уложил на кровать. Какое-то время Бог Смерти просто лежал рядом с Эл и прислушивался к его дыханию — глубокому и размеренному, каким оно и должно быть.

Два часа спустя Эл открыл глаза. Он лежал в каком-то невероятно мягком коконе непонятного происхождения. Детектив перевёл взгляд влево и увидел Лайта, что-то печатающего в свете экрана ноутбука. Оба его крыла лежали на постели: на одном свернулся детектив, а вторым Лайт прикрыл его, как одеялом.

Установив происхождение уютного кокона из чёрных перьев, Эл спросил:  
— Почему ты не спишь?  
Лайт улыбнулся и посмотрел на него:  
— Мне не надо спать. Я же не человек.  
— Выходит, мы поменялись ролями? — зевнул детектив.  
— Похоже на то. Спи.  
— А тебе не больно? Я же на твоём крыле лежу.  
— Не больно, не волнуйся. Боги Смерти не испытывают боли. Но, если хочешь, я могу свернуть их.  
— Не надо, — попросил Эл. — Они такие мягкие. И они часть тебя.  
Лайт мягко улыбнулся:  
— Спи, я никуда не денусь…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Как выглядит Лайт — Бог Смерти: https://imageup.ru/img75/3624143/krylya.jpg  
> (иллюстрация Hannah Okto)

**Author's Note:**

> Работа вдохновлена песнями:
> 
> 1) "Дыхание" (Наутилус Помпилиус)  
> 2) "Конец игре" (Канцлер Ги)  
> 3) "Я хочу быть с тобой" (Наутилус Помпилиус)  
> 4) "Моё сердце" (Сплин)


End file.
